


Playing from the Bench

by parachim



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parachim/pseuds/parachim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie is tired of fulfilling his usual roles within the game and takes advantaged of the player's dedication to the game.  The player is gender ambiguous.  For <a href="http://jerkin-off.dreamwidth.org/805.html?thread=23077#cmt23077">this</a> kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing from the Bench

“You’ve made it here in record time,” Zacharie said as he chuckled to himself darkly.

“I’ve never been here before,” the batter responded, somewhat confused.

“Not you, puppet. Them.” He gestured upwards casually. “The one making all of this go along smoothly. I’ve noticed you haven’t been stopping to look at the walkthrough anymore. It only took you what? Three or four plays? I’m not sure why you keep bothering. You should know by now that nothing really changes in this perfectly scripted universe.” He knew that because he was saying this that he was making everything different than it had been in previous games. Zacharie did not make his fortune by being stupid.

“But why have you been bothering to play this short little game so much? You didn’t die even a single time on your first play. It’s not like you have to prove your skill to anyone anyway,” he spoke, looking skyward again.

The batter paced back and forth impatiently. Or was it the player doing that? Ever since he took it upon him to complete this holy quest he hadn’t been sure what have been his doings and what have been the doings of the one who controls him. Either way, he didn’t have time to listen to Zacharie go on and on about things that did not matter to him.

“I don’t think you’re playing it just for the music,” Zacharie continued. “Someone as clever as you knows that you could just find the tracks in the game files and copy them.” The batter did not know what Zacharie meant by music. He had never heard anything but his own footsteps and the screams of the purified in this cursed world.

“Or is it just that you like us?” Zacharie questioned. “Are you lonely? Do you wish for companionship that you have failed to get in your real life outside of this game?” The batter found himself nodding, to his own surprise.

“Ah, I see. You poor thing stuck on the other side of the screen. You know, I can see you just as well as you can see us. It’s a shame you can’t be here with us; I’m sure we could have all sorts of adventures together. For a regular human you’re not bad looking, you know? But things are the way they are. We’ll have to make do with what we have.” Zacharie approached the batter and draped his arms around the other man’s waist loosely. The batter didn’t move. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to move or if he wanted to stay in this awkwardly warm embrace. The batter turned to face the masked man. This time he was fairly certain that his actions were of his own doing. Or at least they were in accordance to what the player also wanted.

The batter picked Zacharie up and carried him to a worn out couch in the corner of the room. The player could not order the batter to pick anything up like this. This must have been of his own doing, the batter decided. “Oh yes. That’s very good. You pick up on things fast. What a clever player you are. Clever and attractive. Truly a shame that you can’t be down here with us,” Zacharie told the player, making the batter doubt which of his actions were truly of his own control anymore. But there is nothing that could be done about that now. The batter knew he must trust the one who controls him to do what is best for them both.

The batter was laying beneath Zacharie on the couch, the shorter man facing him and fiddling with the buttons on the batter’s top. “Like this, see?” Zacharie demonstrated by undoing the top two buttons of the batter’s uniform. “And don’t forget about the ones on the pants either or this won’t be nearly as fun as it could be. But you don’t have to worry about me. I don’t need a puppeteer to help me get things done.” Zacharie was clearly talking to the player. The batter found himself undoing the remaining buttons of his outfit without thinking.

“Very good, very good,” Zacharie laughed again as chills ran down the batter’s spine. “You are as sharp as anything. Oh, you want his hat off? No problem. The customer knows best, after all.” With that Zacharie took off the batter’s cap and cast it aside to reveal his four bright red eyes underneath. “You’re right, he is handsome. But you don’t have to tell me that. If you can notice it from behind the screen just think about how much better of a view I have from here,” Zacharie commented to the player again. The batter noticed that the merchant had removed his sweater. He was nowhere near as athletic looking as the batter himself - he was somewhat soft and chubby with a hint of muscle underneath - but he was not at all unappealing to look at.

The batter found his hands at the waistband of Zacharie’s pants. “Not yet, player. There are other things that need to be taken care of first. You must be patient.” Zacharie made the batter sit up without much convincing and removed his uniform shirt. His pants and underwear were slipped down his narrow hips and were cast aside on the floor alongside the other garments.

"You are quite eager." This time the batter could tell that Zacharie was speaking to both of them as he tilted his mask upwards and breathed down the batter’s erect length. Zacharie took the batter’s cock into his mouth and bobbed up and down as he pressed his tongue against the underside. The batter tried his best to keep himself from moaning. This felt good but had nothing to do with his goal of purifying the world. He was wasting time being here.

Zacharie removed his mouth from the batter’s crotch for a moment to speak. “Don’t get all fidgety on me now. Haven’t I been telling you this whole time that you’re just a character in a video game? Nothing you do really matters. If you complete the game in five hours instead of six it doesn’t change the outcome. Thousands of people have played this game to completion already. Your objective is meaningless in the large scheme of things. It makes more sense for you to just enjoy things while you can than trying to rush to the ending. That’s how your player feels at least.” The batter tried to object but before he could manage to think of anything convincing Zacharie had already taken the batter’s cock into his mouth again. He couldn’t bring himself to complain about that.

Zacharie was encouraged by the soft, low moans of the batter. He didn’t seem to mind the taste of the batter’s precum or the occasional jerking of his hips. The batter couldn’t quite make sense of why any of this was happening but he was becoming more content to go along with it without raising any questions as Zacharie licked and sucked at his erection. The batter grabbed at the back of Zacharie’s head and pushed down to encourage him to take more into his mouth.

But even fucking Zacharie’s face, the batter’s cock nearly down Zacharie’s throat as he rhythmically thrust upwards, was not enough to satisfy him. He pulled Zacharie by his hair up to his own face and kissed him harshly. “What is it that you want now? I wasn’t doing enough for you before?” Zacharie taunted between messy kisses.

“I want to fuck you,” the batter said, as his fingers began peeling down the waistband of Zacharie’s pants.

“I thought you didn’t want to waste time on silly things like this,” Zacharie responded as he helped the batter remove his remaining pieces of clothing. “Or has the player convinced you otherwise?”

“This is my decision,” the batter said. “I am the one in control of this.” He pushed Zacharie below him.

“H-hey, slow down there for a minute. This will be a lot more fun if you just let me do one little thing first.” Zacharie slipped away to search for something in his bag. He pulled out a small vial of clear liquid and climbed back onto the couch.

“I’ve actually seen Elsen drink this stuff, poor bastards, but that’s not what it’s for,” Zacharie said as he laughed to himself. He unscrewed the lid and poured some of it onto his fingers. “I guess those dumb drones will eat anything sweet that they can get their hands on once they go through their sugar ration. Not like any of that is important right now anyway.” Zacharie spread his legs apart and pressed one of his slicked-up fingers inside of himself. The batter watched as he slipped a second and then third finger in to stretch himself. The batter watched impatiently, stroking himself as he waited for Zacharie to tell him that it was finally alright for him to go in.

After a number of low moans and sighs, Zacharie finally flipped over onto his stomach and finally gave the batter permission to continue. The batter pushed himself halfway inside and noticed Zacharie’s short, harsh pants causing him to slow down as he finished entering the smaller man.

"You’re supposed to move now," Zacharie said as he pushed into the batter behind him.

"I know that," the batter retorted.

"Why do you think I’m always talking to you? I’m talking to the player who controls you. You think awfully highly of yourself for someone who is just a puppet."

"I am not a mere puppet." The batter pushed himself into Zacharie hard, gripping at the vendor’s thighs so tightly that his nails left small welts on the skin.

"Perfect,” Zacharie hissed. “Just like that. We shouldn’t have waited so long to do this." He rocked back into the Batter’s slow, even thrusts.

The batter was mostly silent throughout, barring his heavy breathing and the occasional brief grunt. Zacharie was much more vocal as he moaned and sighed loudly through gasping breaths. They ground into each other until it was almost too much for either of them to stand.

“T-touch me,” Zacharie moaned out weakly. The batter obliged though it was difficult for him to focus on his actions. His thrusts were already erratic and desperate as he drew near his own climax.

The batter finished first as he came into Zacharie’s ass. The salesman was close but he did not finish before the batter slipped his messy cock out of him. They laid side by side on the couch with the batter holding Zacharie in one arm and jerking him off with the other. Zacharie twitched and finished into the batter’s hand as he slowly returned to breathing evenly.

Zacharie shifted and turned around to face the batter. “That was nice. Much more interesting than watching you beat up monsters all day. It’s still a pity that you can only interact with me through him.”

The batter was about to give a confused reply before he realized Zacharie was speaking to the player. He then realized that through the entire ordeal the player had been watching them with eager eyes. He felt slightly unsettled but that was washed away with the much stronger feeling of arousal.

The batter made more frequent visits to Zacharie to inquire about whatever the player might be thinking after that.


End file.
